Never Imagined
by Katsumi of Doom
Summary: ¿Qué harías si te acostaras con la chica de tus sueños? ¿Y, un mes después, descubres que serás padre? ¿Y, encima de eso, ella sólo se acostó contigo por efectos del alcohol? La vida de Sasori estaba a punto de cambiar para siempre. / SasoOC
1. Prólogo

**Watson:** Plaga de SasoOC incrementándose, Srta. Katsumi. ¿Está segura que esto es lo correcto?

**Katsumi:** Elemental, mi querido Watson. El SasoOC pronto dominará la tierra & seré totalmente invencible *risas estilo Kira*

Anyway, como dice la canción "Puppet" de Thousand Foot Krutch,

**_Gonna get this party started__!~

* * *

_**

.

.

**Never Imagined**

_._

_._

**Capítulo I: Un poco de vino**

_._

_.  
_

— ¿Qué dice? – preguntó nerviosa Paola. Ella sólo se mordió el labio. - ¿Qué dice? – repitió.

— ¿Me ves saltando de felicidad? ¿Qué crees que dice? – respondió amargamente, tirando lo que tenía en la mano a la bolsa de basura.

— Puede ser un error. – dijo su amiga, intentarlo calmarla.

— Sí, podría ser, pero este es la quinta vez que dice lo mismo. – dijo Alexandra. Salió a la sala y se dejó caer en el sofá. Un incómodo silencio las envolvió a las dos.

— ¿Le vas a decir? – preguntó Paola.

— No. No tiene que saberlo. De todas formas, si se lo digo, no creo que le agrade mucho la noticia.

— Tiene derecho a saberlo, Alexandra.

— ¡Bien! Se lo diré. – suspiró cansada. Bajó la cabeza. – Dios… ¿en qué lío me he metido? – dijo y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y resbalaron por sus mejillas. Paola se acercó a su amiga y se sentó junto a ella. La abrazó fuertemente, intentando calmar aunque sea un poco su angustia.

Aunque, la verdad, sería algo muy difícil.

* * *

Un mes antes, las cosas estaban muy diferentes. Esa noche, en particular. Ella estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá viendo televisión y comiendo palomitas de maíz. La puerta sonó dos veces y ella suspiró. Dejó el tazón de palomitas en una mesa que estaba al lado, apagó el televisor y se encaminó a la puerta. De seguro era su hermano.

Alexandra vivía con su hermano desde siempre. Ya que ninguno tenía dinero como para gastar en dos apartamentos, y, aparte, preferían vivir juntos, así lo hicieron. Su hermano, Deidara, tenía veintisiete años. Tenía el cabello largo y rubio, con un mechón que le cubría el lado izquierdo de su cara. Poseía unos bellos ojos azules.

Alexandra, en cambio, era completamente diferente a él, aparte de tener dos años menos, es decir, veinticinco. Cabello castaño largo y ondulado, hasta la espalda y eso sí, ojos azules como los de su hermano.

Tomó la manija de la puerta y la abrió. Frente a ella estaba el mejor amigo de su hermano, Sasori. Cabello rojizo desordenado y ojos color miel.

— Hola Sasori. – saludó ella, sonriendo. – ¿Buscas a Deidara? – preguntó, haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

— Sí. – respondió él, entrando. – ¿Dónde está?

— Hace como media hora que ha salido, pero me dijo que si llegabas que te pidiera que lo esperaras. – Sasori suspiró cansado.

— De acuerdo. – dijo, sentándose en el sofá.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de tomar? Creo que hay algo de soda.

— Gracias, Alex. – respondió él, sin voltear. Ella se encaminó a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. Comenzó a buscar la soda, pero todo lo que encontró fue una botella vacía donde antes había estado la soda.

— Ya no hay soda. – avisó desde la cocina. – Pero hay vino. Ahora te traigo un poco. – dijo, sacando la botella del refrigerador. La dejó en la mesa y sacó dos copas de la alacena, y en cada una sirvió un poco.

Llevó las dos copas y la botella a la sala y le ofreció una copa a Sasori. Él la tomó y musitó un agradecimiento. Alexandra se sentó a su izquierda y tomó un sorbo de vino.

— ¿Qué estabas viendo? – preguntó él.

— Nada en particular, estaba haciendo _zapping_. – dijo ella.

Pasó media hora entre charlas informales, y obviamente, el alcohol. Después de un tiempo, ya había tres botellas en el suelo, completamente vacías. Alexandra estaba sentada aún al lado de Sasori, sólo que con sus piernas sobre las piernas de él, mientras ella estaba volteada noventa grados hacia la derecha.

Muchos podrían pensar que se trataba de algún tipo de relación sentimental, sin embargo, al conocerse desde la secundaria, era un trato más que todo familiar. Al ser él el mejor amigo de su hermano, habían crecido como hermanos también.

Y ahora estaban los dos riendo y completamente ebrios.

— ¿Y… qué fue con esa pelirrosa, eh? Esa que parecía Barbie falsa. Perdón, perdón, es que… es una puta. – rió fuertemente. – Perdóname, estoy ebria. Pero, de todas formas, nunca me simpatizó. Nunca pensé que quedaría bien contigo, pero, en fin… ¿Sigues con ella?

— No. – dijo él. – Terminamos. – dijo, dando otro trago a su copa de vino.

— ¿Por qué? – preguntó, curiosa.

— Simplemente no funcionaba. – contestó. - ¿Otro brindis? – preguntó, mientras echaba el vino restante de la botella en la copa de Alexandra y en la suya. Ella rió.

— ¿Por qué esta vez? – sonrió. – Ya brindamos por todo, desde mi hermano hasta el presidente de la nación. – dijo y soltó otra carcajada. Sasori sólo la miró. Adoraba ver como reía y ahora podría jurar que ella brillaba con un resplandor propio, y más aún cuando reía.

No, no podía pensar en eso, le recordó la parte aún cuerda de dentro de su ser. Era la hermana de su mejor amigo, y por ende, estaba fuera de los límites.

_Límites_… de repente esa palabra cobró un sentido lujurioso y sumamente tentador. ¿Acaso él quería límites? Oh, claro que no. ¿Acaso quería romperlos? Oh, claro que sí.

Se fijo en su cabello ondulado cayendo seductoramente sobre sus pechos, en sus grandes ojos mirándolo con dulzura y diversión. Sus piernas, largas y blancas, dobladas sobre las suyas. Sus labios, en los cuales se dibujaba ahora una sonrisa hermosa, quizá la más hermosa que había visto.

— Por nosotros. – dijo él, con una voz algo ronca que Alexandra encontró particularmente muy seductora. Un rubor subió a sus mejillas.

Observó un momento a Sasori. Su cabello rojizo y alborotado. ¡Oh, cómo adoraba a los pelirrojos! Desde siempre. Y más aún cuando conoció a Sasori. Miro su rostro de muñeco de porcelana. Era una perfección viviente. Sus ojos color miel, tan dulces y tan hermosos a la vez… Le provocaba tanto acercarse más a él… robarle un beso…

Pero él era el mejor amigo de su hermano. ¿Cómo se le ocurría que se iba a fijar en ella? Crecer con él fue una bendición y una maldición a la vez. Bendición porque compartió millones de momentos a su lado, y maldición porque mientras más pasaban tiempo juntos, más él la veía como una hermana.

O eso creía ella.

— De acuerdo. – sonrió ella. – Por nosotros. – repitió, chocando levemente su copa con la de Sasori. Tomó el contenido entero de su copa, y el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo.

Los dos se estiraron hacia delante para dejar sus copas en la mesita frente a ellos, y al regresar de nuevo al sofá, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia. Hubo un par de segundos en los cuales ambos dudaron qué hacer, qué decir, qué pensar; sin embargo, Sasori tomó la iniciativa y la besó.

Cuando Alexandra recibió el beso, abrió los ojos, completamente sorprendida. Se quedó por un momento inmóvil, su cerebro no terminaba de procesar la información. El pelirrojo, al ver que ella no correspondía, se alejó de ella un poco, y eso hizo a Alexandra reaccionar. Se abalanzó a Sasori y lo besó de vuelta, y él correspondió.

Pronto Sasori ejerció fuerza sobre ella, terminando ella echada en el sillón, con él arriba. Ella soltó un sonido de sorpresa ante eso, sin embargo, lo siguió besando. Él se separó de sus labios y siguió su camino hacia su cuello.

— Mmm… Sasori... – murmuró Alexandra. Eso alentó al pelirrojo a seguir, cuando un sonido muy alto e intermitente comenzó a sonar. El timbre del teléfono. Alexandra chasqueó la lengua, y Sasori siguió en lo suyo. – Sasori, el teléfono…

— Deja. – respondió él, ahora besando de nuevo sus labios. En eso, el sonido se detuvo y el mensaje entró al buzón de voz.

— ¿Alex? ¿Está Sasori ahí? – preguntó la voz de Deidara. Los dos se detuvieron, con los ojos muy abiertos. El pelirrojo miró a la castaña, negando con su cabeza, como diciéndole que no conteste. – Bueno, no importa. Si vino, dile que lo veré otro día. No voy a ir a dormir a casa. Me quedo donde Paola. Adiós. – dijo, y el teléfono enmudeció. Ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos, procesando la información ¿Deidara? ¿Toda la noche? ¿Con Paola? Olía a romance…

Sasori se levantó del sofá rápidamente y ella hizo una pequeña mueca de disgusto, sin embargo él sonrió. Tomó de la espalda y la parte de atrás de las rodillas a Alexandra, cargándola. Ella rió. La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a su habitación.

Ahí, la dejó en la cama con cuidado, y luego se echó sobre ella, sin aplastarla, se sacó los zapatos con la ayuda de la punta de sus pies y Alexandra hizo lo mismo. La comenzó a besar suavemente en los labios, mientras ella le correspondía, acariciándole la espalda. La manos del pelirrojo comenzaron a meterse entre la remera de ella, y no dudó en quitársela, dejándola en sujetador, que desapareció pronto.

Para ponerse iguales, con un poco de nerviosismo y rubor en sus mejillas, Alexandra le quitó la camiseta a Sasori, dejando en vista sus músculos bien trabajados. Aunque ya antes lo había visto sin camiseta cuando iban a la playa con su hermano, el sudor que ahora cubría esos músculos los hacía ver aún más deliciosos. Pasó sus dos manos sobre su pecho, contemplándolo, admirándolo y acariciándolo. Luego lo hizo con sus brazos. Acercó sus labios al cuello de Sasori y comenzó a lamerlo lentamente.

Los gemidos del pelirrojo se hicieron presenten, y con ambas manos comenzó a apretar con un poco de fuerza los pechos de ella, haciendo que también gimiera. Siguieron así un rato más, hasta que Alexandra le mordió el cuello a Sasori con fuerza y eso, hizo perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba al pelirrojo. Agarró la pretina del jean de Alexandra y lo bajó, quitándoselo a la misma vez que su ropa interior e hizo lo mismo con sus propios jeans.

Se detuvo un segundo. Sabía que algo se le estaba olvidando. Y ese algo era importante, estaba seguro. Sólo que no recordaba el qué… Hizo esfuerzo y recordó: comenzaba con "p". Oh, vamos, hay miles de palabras que comienzan con "p". ¿Qué era? Era importante, necesitaba recordar…

— ¿Sasori…? ¿Qué… esperas? – murmuró jadeando Alexandra. Respiraba agitadamente, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Oh, al diablo lo que se olvidaba.

Se posicionó sobre ella y sin pensarlo mucho, la penetró, haciéndole soltar un fuerte gemido a Alexandra. Ella se aferró a sus hombros con fuerza. Después, la embistió, haciéndola gemir de nuevo. Hundió su rostro en el cuello de Alex, jadeando, mientras la seguía embistiendo cada vez más rápido y más fuerte, gimiendo él, también.

Siguieron así, gimiendo el nombre del otro hasta que el agarre de Alexandra aumentó en los hombros de él y Sasori comenzó a morder con fuerza el cuello de Alexandra: los dos estaban a punto de llegar. Sasori subió el ritmo de las embestidas a más no poder y Alex comenzó a moverse debajo de él, siguiéndole el ritmo.

Como una gran explosión, el orgasmo llegó para los dos al mismo tiempo. Gimieron el nombre del otro en voz alta, y él salió de ella, jadeando, se echó a su lado, cubriéndolos a los dos con la sábana. Alexandra sonrió y se acurrucó en el pecho del pelirrojo. El otro sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola más a él. Y así, se quedaron dormidos.

"P"…"p"…

Protección.

* * *

Primer capítulo terminado! x3

Les recomiendo mil la canción "Puppet" de Thousand Foot Krutch. De preferencia, veanla con el video de Sasori, hecho por una fan (no hecho por mí):

http:// www. youtube . com / watch? v = ER0TX_hoUYA

Nos vemos!

**_Cut your strings and be free with me!~_**

**REVIEWS, PLEASE!**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Primer Mes

El segundo cap! Disfruten!

* * *

.

.

**Primer Mes**

.

.

El timbre sonó una vez. De nuevo. De nuevo. A la cuarta vez, Sasori se dignó a levantarse. Abrió la puerta despacio, y ante él estaba la hermana de su mejor amigo con una expresión de preocupación.

— ¿Alex? – preguntó algo consternado. Lo último que había sabido de ella es que había ido al doctor: últimamente había estado con mucha fatiga y algo de mareos, por lo cual hoy le daban los resultados para saber si tenía anemia o no. – ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

— ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó, con la voz apagada. Sasori abrió los ojos. Recién se había dado cuenta de que no la había dejado pasar.

— Lo siento, pasa, Alex. – dijo, y se hizo a un lado. Cerró la puerta tras ella y la acompañó hasta el sofá, donde se sentó a su lado.

Después de la noche en que los dos se acostaron se hacía terriblemente para Sasori verla, hablarle sin recordar aquella noche. Sus jadeos, sus gemidos, su cuerpo bajo él, temblando ligeramente… Y la desastrosa mañana que le prosiguió. Él se levantó primero, y, al estar lúcido de nuevo –sin embargo, con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza debido a la resaca–, miró a la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo dormir cómodamente acurrucada en su pecho completamente desnuda y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Aunque siempre le había gustado ella, era… diferente. Lo habían hecho completamente ebrios. "Mierda…", susurró para sí mismo, sin embargo, eso hizo a Alexandra despertar. Mientras ella se daba cuenta en las condiciones en las que se encontraban y abría sus ojos celestes enormemente, Sasori sólo la observaba. Ella se llevó las manos al rostro, y negando, murmuró: "Ay, por Dios…"

Eso lo dijo todo: ella se arrepentía completa y totalmente de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sasori sólo murmuró una disculpa y se dispuso a vestirse. Antes de que él abandonara la habitación pudo oír claramente esas palabras que incluso ahora le dolían: "Esto nunca pasó".

Sacudió levemente la cabeza intentando quitar esos pensamientos.

— ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

— M-me mandó a hacerme otro examen… – murmuró. Sasori estaba asustado. ¿Tan malo era?

— ¿Y cuándo te dan el resultado de esos exámenes?

— Y-ya los tengo. – dijo, evitando su mirada. El pelirrojo se estaba cansando de sacarle la información a cucharitas.

— ¿Y qué pasó, qué tienes? – impresionado, vio como una lágrima corría por la mejilla de ella. Dios. Estaba oficialmente asustado. Alex inspiró profundamente, y lo miró a los ojos. Decidida.

— Estoy embarazada… de ti. – dijo, lo más segura que podía expresarse. Sasori la siguió mirando, a sus ojos, con una expresión vacía. ¿Qué…?

— ¡¿Cómo que embarazaste a mi hermana?! – se oyó una voz enfurecida y Deidara apareció en la sala. Sasori no tuvo tiempo de decirle que su hermano estaba en su casa. Si se hubiera imaginado que le diría algo así, no le hubiera dejado que lo diga en voz alta…

Alexandra bajó la cabeza. Nunca se había mostrado así de sumisa, pero ahora, tenía algo de miedo de su hermano. Sin mucho preámbulo, el puño del rubio se estampó en la sien de Sasori, haciéndolo caer al suelo.

Ahí fue cuando Alex reaccionó. Justo cuando Deidara iba a golpear de nuevo, casi por instinto, se interpuso entre los dos, protegiendo a Sasori. Su hermano detuvo el golpe y la miró, protegiendo a su mejor amigo.

— No fue su culpa, Dei… – dijo Alex. – Fue de los dos. Perdóname… Sé que te decepcioné, pero… – se puso de pie. – Yo me haré responsable del bebé. – sentenció. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Sasori. – Con o sin tu ayuda. Sólo… pensé que necesitabas saberlo. Sí… sólo eso. – repitió, como intentando hacérselo entender a sí misma. – Sólo eso. – murmuró. – En fin. – suspiró. – Yo ya me debería ir yendo…

Deidara miró a su hermana. Era tan difícil ver como su "pequeña hermanita" ahora iba a ser mamá. Como, de repente, ya no era la chiquilla que le pedía ayuda en sus deberes.

— Espera, Alex. – dijo Deidara, serio. Ella sólo volteó. –Y tú. – dijo, mirando al pelirrojo aún en el suelo. – Tú tienes que encargarte de ella. Debes tomar responsabilidad y ocuparte de tu hijo. ¡Tú la embarazaste, imbécil, recuérdalo!

— ¡Deidara! – lo reprendió Alexandra. Sus miradas hincaron una lucha en la cual el rubio perdió y desvió la mirada. – Vine aquí con el único propósito de hacerle saber a Sasori. Saber. Nada más. Voy a tenerlo con o sin su ayuda.

— Tiene que hacerse responsable, Alex.

— ¡Es su decisión, Deidara! – le gritó Alexandra.

— ¡Nada de "su decisión" es una obligación!

— ¿Alguien quiere escuchar mi decisión? – preguntó el pelirrojo, mientras intentaba ponerse de pie. Los dos hermanos lo miraron, y lo ayudaron a ponerse de pie. – Yo… me voy a hacer responsable, Alex. – ella sólo lo miró. – Por eso, quería pedirte que te mudes conmigo.

— Sasori, no hay manera humana en que ella acepte mud–

— De acuerdo. – pronunció Alexandra, mirando a Sasori. – Iré trayendo mis cosas. Si fueras tan amable en ayudarme, Dei… – le pidió a su hermano. Deidara y ella salieron del departamento del pelirrojo, el rubio mostrando su clara oposición a la mudanza de su pequeña hermana y Alex ignorándolo por completo.

Sasori se dejó caer en el mismo sillón. Aún estaba en un leve estado de shock.

¿Alex? ¿Un hijo? ¿Suyo? ¡¿Suyo?!

* * *

Alexandra dejó a Deidara en la cocina, aún amargo, y entró a su cuarto. Le echó una vista a su cama, y, como había sido desde esa noche, recordó como fue cuando ella se levantó.

Después de salir de su estado de shock por descubrir que se acababa a acostar con el chico que le gustaba, pensó: pero, se acostó conmigo por el alcohol. Claro. Fue eso. Por eso no le dirigía la palabra. Se llevó las manos al rostro y murmuró: "Ay, por Dios". Ahora Sasori ya no la vería ni siquiera como una posible, aunque remota, posibilidad de cita, sino como una ramera que se había acostado por él completamente ebria. Porque nunca de los nunca él se acostaría con ella. Eso estaba claro.

Comenzó a empacar sus cosas en una maleta. Su ropa, su maquillaje, sus zapatos, sus libros… De repente, detuvo su actividad, con rabia.

¡¿Cómo no se había cuidado esa noche?! Estaba bien, estaba ebria, perfecto, pero… ¡¿y la pastilla del día siguiente?! ¡¿Realmente fue tan inteligente "suponer" que se habían protegido?! ¡¿Darlo por hecho?!

Pateó con rabia unos libros que aún yacían en el suelo y comenzó una pequeña histeria, llorando. Al oírla, Deidara entró a su cuarto, y la abrazó. A pesar de que estaba decepcionado de ella, aún era su hermana.

— No tienes que irte si no quieres, Alex. Sabes que te puedes quedar, los tres estaremos bien, hay suficiente espacio. – el dijo, intentando convencerla. Alex se restregó los ojos y negó.

— Los bebés lloran, Dei. Hacen ruido en la madrugada, pueden llegar a ser exasperantes, no quiero que tú también sufras eso. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. No tienes que tomar responsabilidad por eso…

— Alexandra… – comenzó Deidara. Había utilizado su nombre completo, por tanto, estaba hablando es serio. – Sé que los bebés lloran, que son molestos, pero, ¿tú crees que me voy a quejar? Sé eso, hermana, pero igual, quédate… – Alexandra se acercó y besó al frente de su hermano.

— No, Deidara… Lo siento. También es hora de… independizarme. – murmuró. Abrazó a su hermano con fuerza y él también le correspondió. Se quedaron abrazándose largo tiempo, hasta que se separaron.

Se pusieron de pie y siguieron arreglando la maleta… con pena.

* * *

La puerta sonó una vez. Sasori tragó saliva. La puerta sonó de nuevo, y el pelirrojo al fin pudo ponerse de pie. Tragó saliva de nuevo.

Una palabra rondaba su mente desde hacía hora. Padre. Padre. Iba a ser… ¿padre? Sí, ese era su futuro al parecer. Nunca se había puesto a plantearse la idea de una familia, pero, si se la planteara, Alex sería una buena opción. Era linda, divertida, inteligente…

Y sólo se había acostado con él por efecto del alcohol.

Negó con la cabeza, cabizbajo.

La puerta sonó por tercera vez y reaccionó. Caminó hasta ella, y la abrió, mostrando a los dos hermanos cargando unas cuantas maletas. Alex sonrió levemente y pasó, junto a Deidara, pero este sólo lo miró mal. Bien, las cosas no serían tan fáciles desde ahora. Claro, como iban a ser fáciles si había embarazado a la novia de tu mejor amigo…

Alexandra dejó sus cosas en el sofá de Sasori, y Deidara se sentó junto a ella con los brazos cruzados. Un silencio incómodo reinó en la sala, hasta que Alexandra decidió cortarlo.

— Mmm, Deidara, creo que… ya deberías irte. – dijo, intentando no sonar maleducada: de todas formas, era algo irracional echar a alguien de una casa que no era tuya. Su hermano la miró mal, sin embargo se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la puerta. Cruzó miradas con Sasori.

— Si algo le pasa… lidiaré cuentas contigo. – le murmuró al pelirrojo, el cual asintió. Deidara abrió la puerta y salió.

Un incómodo silencio volvió a reinar. Y Alexandra lo volvió a romper.

— Creo que mejor voy desempacando. He traído pocas cosas, no te preocupes… – dijo, cogiendo un maletín.

— Adelante. – murmuró Sasori. – Pero, ehm… ya es hora de comer. ¿Quieres que ordene una pizza? ¿Puedes comer, verdad? Es decir, aún no sientes… asco por la comida, y eso, y que… eso. – intentaba explicarse. Alex rió suavemente, y eso relajó a Sasori.

— No, aún no me da asco, y sí, puedo comer de todo por ahora. – sonrió. Luego, se puso de pie y llevó el maletín al cuarto de baño, para poner sus cosas ahí. El pelirrojo asintió y cogió su teléfono.

Esto iba a ser quizá más difícil de lo que parecía. La chica de sus sueños sólo se había acostado con él por efectos del alcohol, y ahora estaba embarazada con un hijo suyo.

Y lo peor, que la más mínima oportunidad de estar con ella se había disuelto por esa incómoda situación. Suspiró.

Alex ya había desempacado sus cosas del baño: shampoo, acondicionador, cepillo de dientes… Salió a la sala, un poco cansada y se sentó en el sofá de Sasori. Era de un color rojo oscuro, hechos de terciopelo. Pasó uno de sus dedos sobre la funda de uno de los almohadones de este y comenzó a dibujar líneas, dibujos abstractos, sin sentidos, como la escena misma.

De pronto, un atrayente aroma llegó a su nariz, haciendo que moviera la cabeza como un felino, buscando la fuente de ese olor. ¿Qué era? Olía a queso… queso, y un poco de pan… ajo, mantequilla, orégano, piña. Sasori la observó desde la mesa mover su cabeza como gata, y le extraño en demasía, mirándola confundido –aunque en el fondo la escena de Alex imitando a una gata le hacía imaginarse escenas muy ardientes para él-.

―La pizza está llegando. El repartidor ya debe estar subiendo las escaleras ―murmuró ella, borrando los pensamientos no muy sanos de la mente del pelirrojo. Él hizo intentos de oler, sin embargo, no olió nada.

―¿Estás segura? No huelo nada… ―dijo.

―Sí, estoy segura ―confirmó ella. Debería estar aquí en unos cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno…

El timbre de la puerta sonó, alarmando a Sasori. Eso era… escalofriante. Caminó hasta la puerta, tomó la manija y la abrió, y efectivamente era el repartidor de pizza. Sasori le pagó el dinero, y puso la pizza en la mesa.

―¿Cómo…? ―comenzó.

―Hm, cosas de embarazadas ―dijo ella, avanzando hacia la pizza y cogiendo un pedazo. ―¡Uhm, piña! Mi favorita ―sonrió.

El pelirrojo tenía un leve tic en el ojo.

* * *

Luego de comer, Alex se quedó profundamente dormida en el sofá de la sala. Desde el almuerzo durmió hasta las nueve de la noche, hora en que Sasori, muy a su pesar, tuvo que despertarla. Alex lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

―¿Por qué me despiertas? ―se quejó.

―No puedes dormir en el sillón, es incómodo para ti.

―Da igual, puedo dormir aquí. Sasori, es **tu** casa ―le recordó, restregándose los ojos. ―Ahora anda duerme y deja dormir ―dijo, ella tapando su cabeza con un almohadón del sofá. El pelirrojo se lo quitó, y ella hizo otro puchero.

―Si estás viviendo aquí no es sólo mi casa, Alex. Aparte, estás embarazada, tienes que estar cómoda.

―Recién estoy dos semanas embarazada ―le recordó a Sasori.

―No me importa. Mi dormitorio esta listo, anda y duerme ―Alexanra se sonrojó notablemente, y él lo hizo también. ―Me refiero a que tú dormirás allá y yo aquí.

―Sasori, en serio, no es incómodo…

―Anda ―le dijo, serio. Ella se quejó de nuevo, y se dirigió al dormitorio de Sasori. ―Buenas noches ―se despidió.

―Buenas noches ―murmuró Sasori en respuesta, echándose en el sofá, para luego apagar la luz de la lámpara.

En el cuarto, ella se puso a inspeccionar un poco. Abrió su armario y vio todas sus camisas, pantalones… tenía buen gusto para vestir y todo le quedaba excelentemente bien. Abrió un cajón y encontró sus medias. Abrió el de abajo, y encontró unos cuantos preservativos.

―Y ahora los compra… ―murmuró bajo, cerrando el cajón de vuelta.

Abrió el tercer cajón, pegó un grito ahogado y lo cerró de un golpe. Decidió que la inspección ya había estado buena por una noche. Se puso su piyama, un simple polo acompañado de un short de tela, ambos verdes claros, y se metió a la cama de Sasori. Era muy cómoda. Muchísimo más que el sillón. Se acurrucó en una de las almohadas, y miró al techo.

Aún no se podía quitar la imagen de esos bóxers negros tan chiquitos que encontró en el tercer cajón…

Sacudió la cabeza, quitándose esa imagen de su cabeza. ¿Qué día era hoy? Miércoles. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Esa tarde tendría que haber enviado el texto de su columna, para que mañana saliera publicado. Murmuró una maldición, y prendió la laptop de Sasori que estaba en el cuarto. Por favor, que tenga Internet…

Sí tenía. Pero ahora el lío mayor era _qué _escribiría. Ella tenía una columna enana revista de Argentina, por lo tanto, nunca se preocupaba si alguien de su familia o amigos leía lo que escribía: esa revista no llegaba la país, y nunca se enterarían. Eso era algo que le gustaba de su trabajo. Se masajeó las sienes, intentando pensar. Abrió una hoja de Word, en blanco. Y sin pensarlo, comenzó a sentir lo que en ese momento sentía.

_"Hace dos semanas, me acosté con el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor. Y hoy, después de muchas sospechas, los doctores me confirmaron que estoy embarazada._

_Debería estar feliz, alegre, y sobretodo, feliz, ¿no? Pues no lo estoy, Si bien hay un rezago de felicidad en el fondo por la idea de que voy a ser mañana, tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de no ser una buena madre. Tengo miedo de equivocarme en algo mal, y poner en peligro la vida de mi bebé. Bebé… ¡tengo miedo de decir esa palabra! ¿Sabré manejarlo?_

_Todos esos miedos son de tenerlo a mi lado, pero… ¿y esos nueve meses que me esperan? Las nauseas, vómitos, dolores, contracciones, estrías, hambre… ¿En qué lío me he metido? ¿Valdrá realmente la pena? ¿Puedo saber si valdrá la pena ahora, o tendré que esperar a que nazca?_

_Tengo que aparentar que tengo seguridad, que estoy feliz, que sí podré con esto, peor… la verdad es que no sé si podré._

_Ahora no sólo tendré que ser la hermana responsable, la hija modelo de mi madre, ni la periodista que entrega sus escritos puntualmente, sino parte, seré madre. Y esa simple idea me aterra._

_Hoy, me he mudado a la casa del padre de mi bebé. Dice que quiere ocuparse del bebé, que tomará responsabilidad, y, mudarme con él creo que ha sido una buena decisión (en mucho tiempo). No podía meter a mi hermano mayor en este lío, también. Él no tenía la culpa y no tenía que cargar con todo esto._

_Ahora es el momento en el que más necesito un abrazo… y sin embargo, sé, que aunque con mil abrazos, no podría sentirme mejor. No es que no quiera el bebé, sólo que… no lo planeé, no pensaba liarme con nadie, no pensaba quedarme embarazada a los veinticinco, y menos de __él._

_Para colmar mi historia, el padre de mi bebé no me ama…_

_Tengo miedo…"_

Se limpió una pequeña lágrima que había corrido por su mejilla izquierda. Le envió el escrito a la editora, disculpándose por la hora. Apagó la computadora, y se volvió a meter a la cama. Se acurrucó en una almohada, de nuevo, y abrazó a otra.

Y poco a poco, se fue quedando dormida.

* * *

Reviews a esta humilde autora? (:

**1 review = Sasori te deja embarzada :D**

Ok, no xDDDD

**1 review = Sasori te deja dormir con él (Dormir, eh?)**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
